An amplifier arrangement of this type is described in British Patent application No. 2 010 039 A which has been laid open for public inspection, see especially FIG. 2 of the said application. The known amplifier arrangement comprises two amplifier sections connected in parallel, so that n=2. In each amplifier section in the known arrangement a voltage signal is measured across the corresponding resistor. This voltage signal, together with the input voltage of this amplifier section, is applied to inputs of the corresponding difference element.
The compensation signal supplied by the difference element of the one amplifier section is applied to the input of the other amplifier section and vice versa. In this way, with the appropriate settings of the relevant parameters in the system an amplifier arrangement with low distortion can be obtained. However, the known arrangement exhibits a distortion which is sometimes still too high.